


Hero of the Reichenbach

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attends under protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of the Reichenbach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** JWP Prompt #18: Honored With a Star. A character earns or is awarded some honor. Unbeta'd.

Lights blaze bright and hot on the stage during the awards ceremony. Sherlock looks out over the press, vague shapes eager and predatory.

It wasn't like this before. Somehow John's blog, his silly, sentimental blog, has turned them into celebrities. John seems delighted by their increasing fame and the corresponding number of paying cases.

The director, finally out of platitudes, hands Sherlock a gift-wrapped box. Diamond cufflinks. Dull. John clears his throat. Sherlock bares his teeth and tries to twist it into a smile.

There is only one reward Sherlock has ever sought for a job well done. More Work.


End file.
